Typical solid-state voltage reference devices generally obtain a reference voltage from a predictable breakdown voltage or from a known forward biased current-voltage relationship of a junction device. Temperature dependence of one device is often compensated for by combination with another device also having a temperature dependence. A constant-current source is usually required for the best precision. The present invention is a voltage reference comprising a pair of field-effect devices each substantially identical to the other except for gate-to-channel potential barrier characteristics. Each field-effect device is biased with a substantially identical drain current to produce a reference voltage corresponding to the difference in barrier potentials at the gate-to-channel interface of the two field-effect devices. The invention provides a voltage reference which is substantially independent of operating point, supply potential, and temperature.